


Life Goals

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian Andor-centric, CassianAppreciationWeek, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: His father had smiled gently, his eyes were sad none the less, “You can kill a body, not an idea Cassian, remember that.”





	Life Goals

**Author's Note:**

> For [The Fulcrum Captain](https://thefulcrumcaptain.tumblr.com)'s Cassian Appreciation Week. Day 3: Resolution

His father had been a peaceful protester. He didn't believe in violence. Which is why he protested against the Clone Troops and the Republic's ever growing militarism.

He gave speeches and rallied people to his cause. Cassian went everywhere with him, listening, learning, watching.

"See Cassian, if we fight with weapons, we lower ourselves to their level. Fest one day will be freed of the Republic."

"But what if you get killed?" He'd asked his father, worried as only a child of five could.

His father had smiled gently, his eyes were sad none the less, "You can kill a body, not an idea Cassian, remember that."

"But you'd still die," he'd argued.

"Yes, but some causes are worth dying for."

It had been that moment when he'd promised himself to help. He would follow in his father's footsteps and would see Fest free. So he kept going to rallies, followed his father wherever he went. Threw rocks at the troopers.

Until the fateful day when his father died.

He didn't know how it happened, but one moment his father was speaking, the next there was an explosion. And he'd been thrown backwards, screams ringing in his ears. When he came back, he saw bodies strewn about. Both insurrectionists and troopers. His father amongst them.

In that very moment, Cassian Andor hated the Republic and resolved to free Fest from it whatever the cost.

But they say it gets darker before dawn. And for him and the rest of the galaxy, it did. The Emperor rose, a man with great power himself, with a fearsome executioner and an army at his disposal.

So Cassian began his fight, carrying messages, going places where he might be of use. Until he caught the eye of Davits Draven. And that day, Cassian Andor joined the Rebellion. Resolute of overthrowing the Emperor and his Empire. He did what he knew best, spy work came to him easy as breathing. Inhabiting someone else's skin and name was simple. He could do that and he did.

He also recruited people for the Rebellion. He remembered how his father used to do it, and he was not without charm himself. He was passionate about it, so people followed his lead and joined the Rebellion.

He job required him to kill. It was something that clashed with his father's ideals, his father did not like blasters. But in his line of work, they would be necessary. He remembered the first time he'd been given the explicit order to kill. He'd hesitated. Almost a moment too long, but in the end, he took a deep breath and resolved to do whatever it took to take the Emperor down. And with that in mind, he pulled the trigger.

Part of him had felt he'd let down his father, but he could not allow himself to hesitate too much. It was do or die, and he was determinate to live and see the Empire in ruins.

He undertook missions of delicate nature, because his superiors knew he was good at them. He excelled at them, and took them one by one. He was unafraid. His father's words still on his mind. The Empire might kill him, but the Rebellion would continue.

He only hesitated in Eadu. There was something off and he could not put his finger on it. But for some reason, he was unable to pull the trigger and kill Galen Erso. In the end, it'd been for nothing, because an attack from fellow Rebels, ended with Galen dying. He dragged Jyn away before they could be killed, only to fight with her on their ship.

She didn't understood, not fully. Neither did he. He should have taken the shot.

It was almost a surreal experience seeing Jyn passionately argue to attack, to go and fetch the plans. He'd blinked surprised at hearing his own words on Jyn's lips. He had looked away then, he understood well what that meant. That mission to Scariff meant death. If any force went there, none would come back.

But he closed his eyes and remember his father, remember the friends he'd made and lost along the way. And he knew what he had to do. A newfound resolution made him move. He went about, finding the right people. Those who had nothing to loose, those who had done terrible deeds and spoke. Pleaded his case and assured them, he would be going with them.

And Cassian Andor found his men.

They were few, fewer than what he'd like. He knew that he would not be coming back. But he did not care; this was a once in a lifetime chance to take down the Empire.

'And is that not your resolution?' A voice whispered in his mind. And yes, it was. So he prepared to go and die. But fortune favors the bold, he'd once heard say. So it was time to be bold and brave, to set his fears and doubts aside and ran head first into danger.

"Make ten men feel like a hundred."

And Cassian rushed forward, ready to die for the convictions and resolutions he had since he was but a child. They made their way to the archives, found the correct one, escaped by the skin of their teeth.

Sent the message. And as death approached with a shinning light, he held onto Jyn and let his fear go. He let everything go with one last wish for triumph for the Rebellion. And Cassian Andor passed into the force.


End file.
